Misstrauen
Misstrauen ist die sechste Folge der vierten Staffel Revenge. Synopsis Charlotte Clarke wacht nach einer durchfeierten Nacht bei einem sehr gefährlichen Mann auf, Vince Walsh. Es kommt zu einer dramatischen Eskalation. In ihrer Not weiß Charlotte keinen anderen Rat als ausgerechnet Emily um Hilfe zu bitten. Hierbei erfährt sie auch noch eine sehr unangenehme Wahrheit über ihre Mutter und trifft schließlich einen gravierenden Entschluß. Das große gemeinsame Interview mit David Clarke und Nolan Ross nimmt eine überaschende Wendung. David glaubt noch immer, daß Nolan die Gelder für seine Tochter veruntreut hat. Nolan findet sich plötzlich in einer sehr üblen Situation wieder. Ben Hunter wird immer mißtrauischer, was den Fall der Ermordung von Conrad Grayson betrifft. Bei der Beerdigung von Officer Mostrowski stellt er bohrende Fragen. Auch Emily merkt immer mehr, daß ihr Vater nicht ehrlich ist und Geheimnisse verbirgt. Handlung Charlotte wacht nach einer Nacht mit Drogen und Alkohol im Appartment des Mannes auf, mit dem sie in ein Taxi gestiegen ist. Es zeigt sich, daß dieser Mann üble Absichten hat und sie mit einer Waffe bedroht. Er heißt Vince Walsh und Charlotte ist für ihn nur ein Köder um an David Clarke heranzukommen. Die Situation eskaliert und Charlotte muß um ihr Leben kämpfen. Dabei schlägt Walsh mit seinem Hinterkopf auf eine Bodenkante und bricht sich das Genick. Charlotte will zunächst die Polizei anrufen, doch dann entdeckt sie eine Akte über ihren Vater. In ihrer Not ruft sie schließlich ausgerechnet ihre Schwester Emily. Die erscheint und bereinigt zunächst kühl und profimäßig die Situation. Sie arrangiert alles so, daß es nach einem Unfall infolge Überdosis von Drogen aussieht. Dabei unterhalten sich die beiden Schwestern und sagen sich gegenseitig unangenehme Wahrheiten. Charlotte muß so erfahren, daß ihre Mutter die Mörderin von Aiden Mathis ist. Victoria Grayson besucht unterdessen ihren Sohn Daniel. Durch einen Zeitungsartikel findet sie heraus, daß Daniel das Vermögen von Louise Ellis vewaltet. Sie warnt ihn eindringlich vor der psychisch instabilen Louise und er zählt von ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in der Psychatrie. Später bestellt sie Louise zu einem kurzen Treffen, bei der sie alle Hoffnungen der schlagartig desiuisionierten Louise zerstört. Danach sieht diese wie sich Victoria und Margaux LeMarchal treffen und vertrauensvoll wie Mutter und Tochter miteinander umgehen. In ihr keimt Eifersucht auf. Später meldet sie sich im selben Tennisclub wie Margaux an. Auch bei Daniel ist Louise eifersüchtig auf ihre erfolgreichere Rivalin. Emily sieht sich inzwischen das Video über Davids Aussagen bei der Polizei an. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagt ihr, daß ihr Vater etwas verheimlicht. Sie bittet Nolan um Hilfe. Doch der hat es eilig zu einem gemeinsamen Interview mit David zu gehen. Nolan freut sich auf das Interview mit seinem ältesten Freund. Auch Victoria ist anwesend, in banger Erwartung über Davids mögliche Offenbarungen. Doch das von Margaux organisierte Interview nimmt plötzlich eine völlig überraschende Wendung. David glaubt, daß Nolan die Gelder für seine Tochter Amanda unterschlagen hat. Er stellt seinen früheren Freund öffentlich massiv bloß. Der kann sich nicht wehren, weil er Emilys Identität geheimhalten muß. Emily schaut sich derweil den Ort an, an dem David nach seiner Aussage all die Jahre gefangengehalgten wurde. Sie beobachtet alles genau und mach Fotos. Etwas scheint nicht zu stimmen... Der geschockte Nolan ist inzwischen wieder zu Hause. Da taucht plötzlich der wütende David auf und verpaßt ihm einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Als kurz darauf Emily auftaucht macht der verletze Nolan ihr Vorwürfe. Sie habe ihm praktisch den Schlag ins Gesicht verpaßt. Doch Emily will weiter ihre Identiät geheimhalten. Charlotte packt inzwischen in ihre Wohnung die Koffer. Als ihre Mutter Victoria sie nach dem Grund fragt, erzählt sie, daß sie in eine Entzugsklinkik wolle. Sie möchte auch keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihrer Mutter und konfrontiert sie mit der Ermordung Aidens. Victoria behauptet alles nur zum Schutz der Familie getan zu haben. Doch Charlotte sagt ihr, daß die Familie nun zerstört sei. Später ist zu sehen Charlotte im Auto einen Brief von Emily an ihre "liebe kleine Schwester" liest. Ben Hunter beschäftigt weiterhin die Ermordung von Conrad Grayson. Als er vom plötzlichen Tod von Officer Jim Mostrowski hört schöpft er erneut Verdacht. Mostrowski hatte Conrad kurz vor seiner Flucht aus dem Gefängnis verprügelt. Auf seiner Beerdigung stellt er der Witwe bohrende Frage, was Jack Porter peinlich ist. Mostrowski hatte angeblich auswärts Geld gewonnen und wollte fortziehen. Er hat den Ort zuvor jedoch kaum verlassen und wohnte in bescheidenen Verhältnissen. Was verbarg er? Ben durchsucht heimlich seine Garage. Dann taucht Jack auf. Beide entdecken das in Holz eingeschnitzte "Infinity"-Symbol. Für Ben ist es ein Rätsel, doch Jack schöpft nun ebenfalls Verdacht... Er erklärt sich nun bereit gemeinsam mit Ben zu ermitteln. David glaubt immer noch an den Tod seiner Tochter Amanda. Er denkt seine Freund Nolan hat ihn verraten. Für ihn ist jetzt Victoria seine letzte Verbindung zu seiner Vergangenheit. Er bittet sie, zu ihm in das Strandhaus zu ziehen. Er möchtes sein Leben gemeinsam mit ihr verbringen. Victoria scheint bei ihm am Ziel ihrer Wünsche. Emily konfrontiert inzwischen Nolan mit den Ergebnissen ihre Nachforschungen. Scheinbar paßt alles gut in Davids vermeintlichem Gefängnis. Doch wieso ist alles naß und rostig, nur nicht das Bett in dem er geschlafen haben will? Emily ist klar, daß david alles nur geschickt arrangiert hat. Sie sagt zu Nolan: "Wenn er damit gelogen hat, dann hat er mit allem gelogen!" Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Emily VanCamp als Emily Thorne * Madeleine Stowe als Victoria Grayson * Gabriel Mann als Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler als Jack Porter * Josh Bowman als Daniel Grayson * James Tupper als David Clarke * Karine Vanasse als Margaux LeMarchal * Christa B. Allen als Charlotte Clarke Nebendarsteller * Brian Hallisay als Ben Hunter * Elena Satine als Louise Ellis * Eltony Williams als Sergeant Kokame Gastdarsteller * Alyvia Alyn Lind als junge Amanda (Emily) * Lex Shontz als Vince Walsh * John Barbolla als Sergeant Nelson * Kal Bennell als Simone * Alison King als Denise * Corie Vickers als Reporter * Evan Holzman als Kellner * Wade Williams als Officer Jim Mostrowski (lediglich Beerdigung, kein persönlicher Aufrtitt) Zitate Videos thumb|left|320 px thumb|right|320 px Galerie Damage 1.jpg Damage 2.jpg Damage 3.jpg Damage 4.jpg Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode